Song of Guardians
by Yo-Rah
Summary: They were human once. Through various means they were changed, forever bound to serve. These are their stories.
1. Dark Messenger

_Hey guys,_

_Just a little note that there is a bit of a FFX feel to this fic in terms of how Diablos came to be. And I just made up the summoning incantations with a little help from good ol' __Google. Have no idea if it's real. _

_Hope y'all enjoy it :-)_

_Yo-Rah _

_I summon forth your power_

_To smite all who desecrate the path of justice _

_Liberate those in need of salvation _

_I invoke thee to appear_

_Awaken Dark Messenger_

Diablos glared at the expanse of black space surrounding him and snorted his agitation. The young woman he was junctioned with for the moment was, for want of a better word, exasperating. Her mind was bright and filled with optimistic sparks that flared in his chambers creating a constant fireworks display. Her emotions pulsed in his mind, strong and fierce. Flashy reds, electric blues, and explosive greens; they were all there. The terrifying creature, a dark and foreboding being was ill suited for the youngster with such a positive outlook on life.

He levitated on the spot, majestic wings outspread and resisted the call from his mistress.

_I summon forth your power_

_To smite all who desecrate the path of justice _

_Liberate those in need of salvation _

_I invoke thee to appear_

_Awaken Dark Messenger_

Her whispers were soft yet commanding, a prayer of assistance that would not be ignored. However, the immortal disliked disruptions and resented how often she would seek his aid in battle. As a result Diablos took his time in responding. He was flogged for insubordination, each slash and bite pinching into his flesh in her place. The pain was a steady reminder that he was no longer part of the living and his punishment eternal.

And he was reminded of her, his Lady Summoner that was no longer. Her bones had perished long ago, her adversaries destroyed and the world safe again. That journey was riddled with fiends of both beast and human alike. Traps, politics… it was humans that were the real enemy. Forever bending her will and using her power for personal gain. With sword in hand he protected his Summoner against all as they journeyed to their final destination.

The two were unstoppable, lovers and companions. His iron will shattered all that stood in her path and she won the hearts of many with her gentle kindness and obdurate determination. As they traveled their love bloomed and their strength grew, their emotions fueling their desires for a life without war. They were dubbed _The Gentle Lady and her Dark Knight._

At journeys end it was discovered their efforts were in vain. To destroy the great evil that plagued their world was to sacrifice themselves in exchange for a small reprieve for the rest of the world. After much deliberation she decided that she would follow through. The Summoner, _his _Summoner offered her life for a higher cause.

_I summon forth your power_

_To smite all who desecrate the path of justice _

_Liberate those in need of salvation _

_I invoke thee to appear_

_Awaken Dark Messenger_

The Dark Knight did not. He refused to release the woman he loved to the cruel clutches of death. But her will was strong and the love had for him would not allow him to be harmed. She bound his spirit to a lamp that lay in the chambers of final summoning. Screaming in rage and anguish he was cast into eternal darkness. He knew when she passed; he felt her heart stop and her tender smile fade. And he grieved the loss of his lover, the one he swore to protect. It was she who sheltered him.

His tears had long since dried and his soul twisted into the creature no longer resembled him as a man, but the nightmare born of his regrets and torment.

Her pleas became shrill and ripped Diablos back to his present charge. Her will became that of steel until he was no longer able to defy the summoning He should have known that she would not revoke her call.

_I summon forth your power_

_To smite all who desecrate the path of justice _

_Liberate those in need of salvation _

_I invoke thee to appear_

_**Awaken Dark Messenger**_

He oozed out into the Human World, the Dark Messenger ready to deliver a harsh blow to those that opposed his master. She was barely a woman with soft pale skin, determined and beautiful green eyes and a petite frame that seemed much too small to handle her combat weapon of choice. He detected a hint of mischievousness in her steady gaze and - was that a wink? Before he pulled her and her party into the vicinity of his own world where they would be safe.

He shot a defiant stare at the spot Selphie was a moment before he sheltered her and lazily raised his arm up above his head, gathering a sphere of black power from his own world into the palm of his clawed hand. Like a hammer Diablos hurled twisted energy into her enemies, blowing the small and insignificant fiends to pieces. Warping and ripping it into its flesh, molding back into one again then tearing it apart once more, making sure the beast felt each cut and slash only to be repaired and torn again. It would be in pain for the remainder of battle but would be unable to retreat let alone defend itself. Diablos was the Messenger after all; not the final blow of Death. And with a quick flick of his tail, Diablos curled into a tight ball and returned the humans back into their own world.

_Return to whence you came_

_To the Realm of Shadows_

_The Balance of Power remains unchanging _

_And the path of righteousness restored_

_**Slumber Dark Messenger**_

Dismissed, Diablos returned to his own realm once again. He curled into a ball on the floor, wings tucked in around his sides and mist cloaking his muscled frame. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

_Thank you…_

A whisper floated through his chambers, his frown deepening considerably. Being thanked was not a part of the incantation to end the summons. If he was to be a slave to a human he would rather his time be without niceties. For it was not through his own choice that he was enslaved.

_I'll try harder next time… to release you for longer…_

His glare intensified.

_It must be hard… being cooped up all the time…_

Black mist grew dense, in hopes of hiding his form from his mistress. His barriers shattered leaving a vulnerable naked man filled with regret and tormented sadness in his place.

_I will find… a way… to let you go…_

It was then that Diablos wanted to slit her throat, crack her skull into a wall and wrap his arms around her and protect her from harm. Selphie Tilmitt. His emotions swirled in his heart until he felt himself soaring from elation. She will find a way to set him free. To forgive him for not protecting her all those years ago.

And he fell into melancholy once again when realism sunk into his bones. That promise would never come true.

_I am your Knight, _he whispered_, my Lady. _

He was bound to her and would continue to serve for all eternity.


	2. Silent Voice

He wasn't like anyone else she had ever met in her long life as a Guardian. He was strong and kind, loyal and energetic. He was a stubborn mule so that when he decided on something he held fast and refused to give up until it was realised. He worked hard to become what he is now – a tough young man that protects others. He trained to act on his feet, never thinking. Driven by instinct he flew in and out of trouble with ease. He uses his fists to defend with a passion so fierce that it's hard to contain. Siren found herself drowning and she was willing to let it be. It didn't matter that his memories were slipping away. As long as they were together nothing else mattered.

Zell reminded her of the man she loved. He was a groom and also had some skill as a carpenter. Tall, dark and handsome he was someone girls fell for all the time. He enjoyed his work and had many friends.

Siren, who was known as Belle in her human life was a flower seller. With her looks it was easy to find a patron for the night. She was surreal with her creamy skin, her blonde locks and perfectly symmetrical face. Her eyes were an unusual shade of hazel that glowed golden when she felt intense emotion.

She awoke one day and stepped out into the garden. It was already past midday and her hair was tussled from sleep. She padded barefoot past the small and well tended gardens, appreciating the summer sun on her skin. Her feet tickled from the blades of green grass and the scent of flowers was heady. She heard rustling in the bushes but chose to ignore it. If they had enough coin to afford her services she would happily oblige when her working day started. More likely it was a boy that had nothing better to do than skip work.

"Hello Belle." She turned, startled. It was a young man she had glimpsed in the stables. She held no interest for him and had no reason to speak with him.

"Hello." She replied softly, hiding her wariness well.

"Just woke up?" he asked, brown eyes dancing. He had a nice face, she thought to herself. Almond shaped eyes not unlike her own, a nose that was slightly too big and an easy grin. He was tanned from working outdoors and so very tall. His shoulders were broad and she glanced down at his hands. They were the hands of a hard worker. His grin was most infectious. Unfortunately for him Belle had seen many young men that held that very same charm and the effect was lost on her.

"Yes," she replied, eyes roaming the garden. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Woah there," he held up his large hands in surrender. "I didn't mean anything by it, just being friendly."

He ran his calloused fingers through brown hair that was in need of cutting. He smiled ruefully then sighed. "I'll take my leave. Have a nice day."

He bowed dramatically and swaggered back to the stables. He glanced over his shoulder to wave and grin again before stepping out of sight.

Belle found herself talking with the young man often. Conversation was pleasant and he seemed to enjoy her company. He taught her how to care for the horses and even let her groom one from time to time. He spoke much of his mother and was bitter about his absent father. It seemed that his mother was a healer and he her only child. Before becoming a healer she was a priestess dedicated to the Mother when the man that was his father (a traveller) relieved her of her virginity and blessed her with a child.

He was illiterate and Belle taught him to read and write. She was delighted when he was finally able to scrawl his name (barely legible but the effort was sincere) on paper. She taught him to care for his appearance and would often accompany him to the markets to purchase fashionable clothes and shoes. They visited his mother during their trips to the city and both insisted that they were not lovers as she suspected, merely friends.

He never said anything of her beauty to make Belle think otherwise and when she spoke he focused on her face. She noticed he gave all that he met the same courtesy and her fondness of him grew. It wasn't long before she found herself falling in love.

And they become lovers. Belle spoke of her feelings first, and he seemed genuinely surprised. The he grinned and introduced Belle to a whole new world. He spoke of leaving town, starting anew. Belle allowed herself to drown in his dreams and convinced that as long as he was with her she could do anything. He made her feel strong and loved. She could do anything with him at her side.

It all came to an end when a Sorcerer made himself known to Belle. He had fallen for the young beauty and knew of her relationship with the groom. He put an end to his life with a spell and stole Belle's will with another. After months of showering the young woman with gifts and affection it was clear that she continued to mourn the loss of her lover. She never spoke, never smiled and never wept. She was as beautiful as ever but it was clear that she was shattered and would not recover. On a whim the Sorcerer brought a harp to which she took to. It was unfortunate that all songs she played were desolate.

The Sorcerer loved her deeply and would not let her go. In a desperate attempt to claim Belle fully he screamed a Word of Power that bound Belle to a black pearl ring that he had bought her, locking her spirit to the small object where he would keep her at his side for eternity. He hung himself not long after unable to live with the guilt of keeping Belle shackled to the world of the living forever.

As time passed Belle discovered that she was no longer human. Her blonde locks grew heavy with muscle. She could pump her new found wings with little effort and had to the ability to fly. Her soft and musical voice was no more however the lap harp remained. When she played her emotions flowed through to her plucking fingers forcing all to dance to her tune. And because she was melancholy she was sure to kill any that were too weak for the burden of heartbreak.

There were many that discovered Siren. She had become a Guardian. She loathed being at the beck and call of whomever was fortunate enough to stumble upon her hidden powers. Humans over the generations used her power to conquer lands, sack and pillage villages and fighters for freedom alike. It didn't matter to her what her powers were used for- she no longer cared.

As time passed, she found herself awakening and grew closer to Zell. He was fire, he was hope. Zell sparked light in her wounded heart. He believed wholehearted that she would help him in his work. He wanted to put an end to fear in children. He wanted the elders It was that unrelenting optimism that drew her to him.

And she would protect him with all she had left.

_Gentle Lady of the Sea hear our pleas_

_Free us from the Chains of Pain and Suffering_

_With your temperate melody_

_Lull our adversaries into Oblivion_

_Come forth, Siren_

Siren played her harp to lure Zell's adversaries into her world. They were unaware that they had crossed from one dimension to another, lulled into a false sense of security. She brushed Zell possessively with her wings before fully emerging herself in her illusion.

She focused intently on his foes, sharp eyes assessing their strengths and weaknesses. Four masked men, all wielding small swords. She sat atop her boulder in the sea, a goddess that graced those pitiful men with her presence. One by one they removed their masks; their faces alight with awe and wonder. Her lips tilted slightly upwards as she pushed her illusion further, brushing their feet with the gentle lap of waves. They fell for her, hard. She allowed them to gaze upon her beauty and fantasize what it would be like to have one night with the goddess. She toyed with their feelings, wrapped them in a blanket of love and happiness as she played her harp. The melody was strange and hypnotic. Then, when she felt they were at their peak she snatched it all away from them, throwing their hopes and dreams into the depths of Oblivion.

She shattered the illusion and returned to her world inside Zell's mind. Two fell immediately unable to comprehend her cruelty and died from sorrow. The remaining two were incapable of continuing and surrendered to Zell. He dispatched the two men and hid their bodies.

_Please... _she thought as Zell celebrated on a job well done. _Never change. I couldn't bear it if you changed._

Zell cocked his head to the side, his grin faltering. He thought he heard something but wasn't quite sure. With a shrug he jogged back to his position to carry out the remainder of his mission.

Siren stroked his muscled arm absently as he stared intently at his target.

"Hope they're all ready at their end," he muttered to himself. "Otherwise I'm flying solo."

_Never... _Siren thought, running her fingers through his hair. _I am here. I will not lose another..._


End file.
